greek_mythology_extendedfandomcom-20200215-history
Petrektius
Petrektius was an Athenian, and a demigod son of the goddess Hecate. He was a descendant of Kratoklus, a son of Kratos. Background Petrektius was born and raised in Athens by his father and step-mother. By the time he was a young man, he had read almost every tale and story about demigods and the gods themselves. One night, he was finally visited by his mother Hecate, who began to notice syllirikus had a strange effect on those around him. Knowing he had only influenced specific people, mainly travellers, she asked her son why he chose these men specifically. Petrektius answered that he believed these people had been demigods, being able to sense their presence more vividly than other mortals. Hecate brought him to the Oracle of Delphi, and with her, Apollo was present. The Oracle sensed that Petrektius would become a grave threat to the Olympians and their children many centuries later, and become more powerful than any of them. While Apollo was weary, the other Olympians did not believe the oracle, as Petrektius was a mere mortal and would die not even a century onwards. Hecate was forbidden from appearing before Petrektius again. For many years, Petrektius continued to read various scripts, learning any and all things he could about the gods. And as he aged his powers also grew as a son of Hecate. One night, the goddess Eris told him that if he found a way to become ageless without immortality, he would be sheltered from the Olympians for millennia, enough time for this prophecy to become true. Petrektius sought out the goddess Hebe, whom he knew still harboured a grudge against her father for replacing her with Ganymede as the gods cup bearer. Petrektius gathered the greatest fruits and jewels he could find, and one night, entered the alter to Hebe, sacrificing them to her. Coming face to face with the goddess, Petrektius told her that mortals would soon forget about her as they did Hestia. Fearing this, Hebe asked what the latter wanted. Promising to create a greater cult for her to be worshipped, Petrektius asked for eternal youth, to show the mortals her true power and blessings. Convinced, Hebe granted his request, leaving as night fell. With this blessing, he grew younger before the youths and maidens of Athens, beginning his small group of followers. However, this was merely a ploy. Petrektius took these youths to the Kerameikos, a burial ground of Athens. There he told his followers that old age would claim them, but that sadly, death would. Syllirikus, using his power, killed all of these followers, sacrificing them to Geras, the god of old age. Geras appeared before him, greatly. offended that youths and maidens were sacrificed to him. In his anger, Geras tried to curse Petrektius with eternal oldness. This however was Petrektius' plan. Being blessed with youth, yet cursed with old age, Petrektius had succeeded in attaining eternal life without being immortal. He soon learned however that even though he would remain a middle aged man, he could still die a mortal death, and so he set to work constructing a suit of armour for himself. One night, he snuck into Hephaestus' forge, intending to steal a number of different metals and create a suit of armour indestructible from mortals, monsters and even the gods. However, his mother and Hephaestus appeared before him, agreeing that he was too dangerous to be left alone. He was once again cursed, but this time, he was cursed to seek out the greatest metals known to man, but unable to as the greatest were on Olympus itself. Category:Demigods Category:Children of Hecate